murder_the_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Roslyn Ross
Roslyn Lawson '''(née Ross') was a main protagonist in the ''Murder series, appearing in Murder: Part 2, Murder 4: The Final Murder, and Murder 5: A New Beginning. Roslyn was a key survivor, becoming very good friends with Braedon Harris and Marie Summers before her eventual death at the hands of Amy Hart and Zig Ashley. She was the seventh victim of the Hollywood Murders. She was portrayed by Casey Tuqiri. Description Roslyn was originally described as, "A more punk rock version of her older sister, Annie. Despite her quiet persona, she is very spirited and friendly. She has drastically changed her appearance following her sister's death, coloring her hair and piercing her nose." After the Columtreal Killings, Roslyn moved home and befriended Marie Summers, who she eventually introduced to Braedon Harris. Despite remaining friendly with Braedon and Melanie Hart, she continued to secretly blame them for her sister's death until she herself was killed. Appearances * Murder: Part 2 * Murder 4: The Final Murder * Murder 5: A New Beginning Murder: Part 2 Roslyn is first seen attending Psych class, sitting near Melanie Hart and Cadence Freeman. She mostly kept to herself until Braedon Harris arrived and began to speak with Melanie, he spotted Roslyn and told her she looked familiar before asking if she was Annie's younger sister Rosie, she told him that she went by her given name but confirmed knowing him. When another student, a journalism major named Tia Stilley called Braedon, Melanie, and Roslyn out on being connected to the Buzzing Massacre, questioning them about Cindy Hamilton, the third survivor, and Aisha Black, both of whom had been found murdered the night before. Feeling annoyed by Tia, Cadence ushered the group out and Roslyn told Tia to leave them alone or else. Roslyn joined the group for coffee and briefly talked with Melanie about her sister, looking at a photo she'd had from when they were children. Eventually she went back to her dorm to study. The following day she met up with Melanie and the pair learned a trio of students (including Tia) had been attacked and killed. Tia's boyfriend, Hunter Williams, had also been attacked but was able to escape and survive. Roslyn and Melanie hurried to the hospital, wanting to check on their friend. Later that day while she was studying, Roslyn found Melanie (who had fallen asleep) in the library and attempted to awake her, startling her out of a nightmare. Melanie had made an important discovery before falling asleep and had started to leave until Roslyn received the Buzzing Signal, the pair then decided to stick together and headed off to meet Braedon, Hunter, and Cadence. Once together, Melanie explained she'd been doing in depth research about the killer from Springsgrove - Arthur Clyde, the Buzzing Massacre itself, and the more recent killings. Cadence was disturbed by the news and left, with Melanie following her as to not split up. Roslyn, Braedon, and Hunter decided to grab a bite to eat. Later that night, Roslyn found Melanie had been attacked and Cadence killed, the remaining survivors regrouped one last time and decided to leave town while they could. A police officer approached them and said he'd escort them out of town, eventually he was revealed to be Arthur in disguise after he killed Hunter and stabbed Melanie. Roslyn and Braedon ran, thinking Melanie was killed, Arthur quickly followed the pair and was able to stab Roslyn before he was knocked out by Braedon. Roslyn was taken to the hospital by paramedics, surviving the attack. Murder 4: The Final Murder One year after the Columtreal Killings, Roslyn had finished her studies and returned home to Springsgrove. While she and her boyfriend Logan Lawson were having sex, her roommate Adelaide Brennan returned home and interrupted the couple, annoying Roslyn slightly. After the trio chatted briefly, she made her way to the bathroom to shower. When she returned, she met Adelaide's twin sister, Beck Brennan, and soon left with Logan to get lunch. Later, she made her way to the bar where she worked to quit her job and ran into Braedon and Melanie, their reunion was cut short as a drunk bar patron - Aaron Hartley - began harassing Roslyn, Melanie, and two of Roslyn's now former co-workers. After attempting to physically assault Braedon, Aaron threatened to sue the group by saying he was the mayor's son, Roslyn responded by calling him a freak and pointing out the mayor didn't have children. The following morning, Roslyn found Adelaide hadn't come home the previous night and had sent a text message saying she needed to leave town abruptly. Concerned, Roslyn set out to find Beck to make sure Adelaide was alright, Beck informed her that she'd been fighting with her sister and had actually received a call asking for help from her. The pair decided to search around town for any sign of her and sadly, eventually Beck discovered Adelaide had apparently fallen from a high bridge and been killed. Shocked, Beck slipped and Roslyn pulled her back up. Just then, Arthur Clyde made his appearance known and began to follow the girls. Recognizing him, Roslyn told Beck to hurry and the pair ran to Melanie's apartment to warn her. After the pair explained the situation to Melanie and Braedon, the group began to worry and Roslyn asked Braedon to leave and check on her friends, Marie Summers and Helena Bailey. While he was gone, Beck began mouthing off and eventually annoyed the group enough that Roslyn punched her and caused her to leave. While they continued to wait for word from Braedon, a body belonging to one of Melanie's friends came flying through a window in the apartment and startled the group. As Arthur made his way into the apartment, things escalated quickly with Melanie and her boyfriend, Dominic Robinson, being stabbed and tossed into a corner of the apartment, smashing the fireplace's gas line and starting a fire. Roslyn ran out of the apartment, trying to lure Arthur away and ran into Braedon, Marie, and Logan. The apartment exploded, stopping the group from going back in for their friends and killing Melanie and Dominic. Thinking Arthur had also finally been killed, the group gathered into Logan's truck and left. Roslyn then learned from Marie that Helena had also been killed earlier in the night. The group stopped to sleep after driving for hours, when they awoke they discovered that Marie had gone missing. After a very brief search, Roslyn received a call from Marie's phone, Arthur was on the other end and told them to meet him. Acting quickly, they were able to find Arthur and Marie's location and stop him from killing her, with Braedon tackling Arthur and falling out of view with him and Roslyn and Logan helping Marie back to the truck. Despite Logan's protests to stay, Roslyn hurried back to find Braedon - not wanting to abandon him. She was able to find a wounded and bleeding Braedon (who had now successfully defeated Arthur) and called 911. Murder 5: A New Beginning Roslyn now lived as housemates with Marie and Logan, who she'd also recently married. Braedon arrived at the house with news that Beck had written a book about the Buzzing Massacre that was now being turned into a movie. Shocked, Roslyn ran into her bedroom to think. When Logan approached her, she felt like he was smothering her by being too nice and told him she wanted to break off the relationship, Roslyn left and rejoined Braedon and Marie. After talking it over, the trio decided to set off for Hollywood, find Beck, and get some answers. By chance they met the director of the film, Nina Holden. She offered to give them a tour and showed them around the set where Annie's death scene had just finished filming, saddening Roslyn and Braedon. Lana Lloyd, the actress portraying Annie, apologized to the group for having to see the scene. They were then approached by Beck, who was also touring the set, she expressed her regret for letting the book get so popular and affecting their lives, Braedon forgave her but Roslyn refused, causing her to apologize again and then leave. After meeting, being verbally assaulted by Courtney Van Der Wahl, and Roslyn calling her "Courtney Van Der Bitch," Lana invited the trio out for a bite to eat. Once there, they met Amy Hart and learned that she was actually Melanie's half-sister. Shocked and confused, Roslyn ran out. Braedon and Marie came after her, trying to calm her down, but Roslyn was panicking and said she couldn't handle much more. They decided to check into a hotel where they learned that the actor portraying Braedon had been murdered, Roslyn began to blame Arthur, saying he was back, and got drank herself to sleep. The following day, Amy had contacted Braedon and asked him and the girls to meet at Zig Ashley's house, saying they'd been attacked by a killer. Once there, Courtney accused Roslyn, Braedon, and Marie of being the killers. Things quickly escalated and blame was thrown around to various people until Amy revealed her true colors and shot Roslyn, killing her. She died in Braedon's arms. Trivia * Her death date was July 29, 2014. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Murder 2 Category:Murder 4 Category:Murder 5 Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Category:Gunshot victims Category:Seventh person to die Category:Casey Tuqiri Category:Final Girl